As the sun rises
by Thunderkatho
Summary: Just a short (mainly rath pov) about romance, the usual RxC, r and r if you please


When you find hope and dreams

You can see the world above you

You can see me,

In your dreams and hopes of love

Just because I love you.

You don't have to hate me

"Rath..." she whispered softly,"Just because I love you doesn't mean you have to hate me, please, don't hate me,"

Looking at out the clear window Cesia gazed into the horizon. The sun was a marvelous sight, something people always took for granted, not just humans, demons and humans, people. Not monsters. People. She realized now that they were brethren, together forever. Stuck for an eternity in the world and beyond.

The sun was a blazing ball of flames, a heavenly substance that lit up the sky with various colors. Red, orange, and purple slowly came together, spinning and mixing as if God had taken his hand, and swirled them, like a painter with his paints, getting ready to make a whole new scene on his canvas, the world.

Placing her long fingers on the window sill, Cesia let her hand trace the sky outside, letting her mind wander. Sighing she let her hand fall down beside her and grasp her long skirts. Turning around slowly, she bit her rosy lower lip thoughtfully and finally paced carefully over to the plush white bed in the middle of the room.

He could feel the confusion swell up inside his chest, inside his heart. He had never, ever, let anyone through the steel wall into his heart. Why should he start now? How could she just waltz into his life like this? He was frustrated and confused; no one has ever been able to get this close to him, not even Kai Stern, the man who raised him, the man who gave his life for him.

Tears welled up in his moist red eyes and slowly trailed down Rath's face. Burying his face into the plush pillow, he felt the tears catch on his heated cheeks. He couldn't stop the crying, he couldn't stop the weakness, he couldn't stop anything. No control. About anything. Not who he was, not on how he felt, not on anything.

He could hear/feel her coming closer. Her presence was something impossible for him to ignore. Even with his head buried into the sheets, the soft swish of her long black skirts, the quiet padding of her gentle feet against the thick carpet, the heat of her body coming closer, and closer. He was in everyway, able to see her, without actually visually seeing her.

Gentle, feminine, hands caressed his broad shoulders, the soft touch of her cheek brushed against his face. He felt the warmth of her, as she wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her slightly hair covered face upon his cheek. Turning his head he felt the tears dry as he gazed into her eyes, reflecting back at him. Her gorgeous, lustful, violet eyes reflected hope and trust into his, and it was then that he realized it wasn't her in control. It wasn't either of them, but together they could live, together they could brave it out and regain control, together. Forever. She gave him hope, he gave her trust, they needed each other, till the very end.

The End

OK AQUAJOGGER!!!!!! There WILL be a lotta little paragraphs JUST FOR YOU!!!

-.-### And idk if I wanna write a thatchel, I have no clue what to write one about, sure ill write one if you give ideas hon, and I still don't get it, my voice reminds you of someone? Yai? Hehe your letter took me quite awhile to read because teachers were staring straight at me during chapel '' I got it though!! grin someone doesn't like Rune as much as I thought she did... number 16?! That's a BIG number honey laughs weo! The really weird fish beats cesia, rath, garfaukcy, gil, rune, AND ringleys! Awesome, go fishy! Btw we soooo should raid the airport grin

Lady D! waves I hope you're having a great time at camp! School has been awesome these last two days, I've had so much genuine fun, and I don't know why, it's really awesome, wish you were here to experience it with me, guess we'll just show you what fun we can have when you come back! Ally and I can take you to the airport!!! Rofl (we'll explain when you get back) bye!

Ok Cairnsy, I fixed all the little ... parts into just sentences. I decided to try out your suggestion.


End file.
